


Oh, Daddy

by gerty_3000



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerty_3000/pseuds/gerty_3000
Summary: i dont want to talk about it





	

It didn’t take long after they got back to the safehouse before Houston started yelling. It was standard stuff; things Hoxton had heard before more than a few times after rejoining the gang. It wasn’t _his_ fault he was, in some ways, rusty with stealth and had nearly botched the job. It was a simple one, just to take him out back on the ropes again, with Clover to help along with the attempts at reacquainting the fugitive with things he had forgotten in prison. She was considerably less angry, but stayed in the kitchen area to watch the show, knowing how volatile the two men were.

Houston was not much a man for shouting, but when Hoxton had started making silly faces and mocking him, the stern articulation of his voice rose an indignate octave, before the interjection:

“Yeah, punish me, daddy.”

The words seemed to have slipped out before Hoxton realized just what he said. It didn’t need a moment to register in the other man, though. Almost immediately, his eyes widened and his face flushed red, his lips caught in an open-mouthed sneer, completely aghast by the pet-name suddenly bestowed upon him. Hoxton’s eyes became the size of dinner plates, then, having seen Houston’s heel-turn of mood, and he suddenly burst with laughter. Clover, having seen the poor ghost’s _obviously_ nonadverse reaction to the name, snickered to herself, covering her eyes as if to save him the humiliation.

“Holy shit, that hit hard, didn’t it?” Hoxton said, the smug self-superiority practically dripping from his voice. Seeing a way to one-up the then-deemed annoying Heister, the Englishman sidled up close to Houston, though their height difference didn’t contribute any sort of dominance.

“Do you like to hit hard, _daddy?”_ Hoxton purred, looking up at Houston from underneath his short eyelashes. Clover howled with laughter, and while Houston refused to look in any direction that was close to Hoxton, he could very easily visualize the strained smile as he attempted to keep from guffawing at the situation. The fugitive placed his hands on Houston’s firm chest, which was the last straw. With the great restraint of not immediately breaking Hoxton’s wrists, he pushed his hands away and stormed towards his bedroom, his face uncomfortably hot.

“Come back, daddy! Y'gotta punish me more!” He called after the retreater, and just as the door slammed, he howled, “Spank me, daddy!”


End file.
